1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to the field of information recording and retrieval, and more particularly to improvements in the apparatus controlling the radial position of the read/write head relative to a information storage disk or other storage medium. The position of the read/write head selects the portion of the disk to be accessed for the transfer of information with the remainder of the information storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a variety of radial access mechanisms have been described which control the radial position of a read/write head in a disk player/recorder. In the most common implementation, a movable-mounted carriage supports the read/write head and has coupled thereto the moving coil of a linear motor, the linear motor positioning the carriage relative to the disk. These access mechanisms are complicated and consist of many different components which must be fabricated with a high degree of accuracy. In addition, the access mechanisms require a complex and time-consuming assembly. An example of the related art is found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/811,867, filed on Dec. 23, 1991 for Boris A. Shtipelman entitled "Apparatus and Method for Optical Storage System Radial Access Actuator having Magnetic Field Bushings", and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A need has been felt for an improved linear mechanism which can provide the positional accuracy required for radial access in a disk player/recorder, but which is characterized by a high degree of simplicity, a low number of components, and relaxed requirements for accuracy both in the fabrication of components and in the assembly of the components.